Everything's Backwards
by GagaPotter
Summary: Everything is the other way around. Bella is a vampire with Jasper as an obnoxios brother. Edward is a human with his twin sister Alice. Its Edwards first day and Bella's throat begins to burn... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1Lies

**Everything's backwards**

**Chapter 1- Lies**

**I drove into the school parking lot and got into the space beside my brother's vanquish and sighed. Great. Jasper was already here.**

**By now he was probably trying to get some girls so they could drool all over him while he sat there, acting like a king in a world of peasants. I couldn't believe he could just take advantage of humans like that. I mean, **_**I**_** could at least control myself around them, but it didn't help that he kept bringing a new girl into the house every night. It was hard enough to pretend at school, where there was temptation everywhere.**

**I decided not to think about my stupid brother and just get another day over with. I took one more look in my mirror-taking in my perfect, too pale face and my golden eyes- and got out of my red Porsche. **

**The school was almost empty. Good. Jasper wouldn't be able to do that much damage if I took him away from the girls now and saved them some heartbreak. I walked into the old brick building that was forks high school and made my way to my brother's usual bench. It was easy to pick out which bench he was at every morning. It was the only one that had girls surrounding it flicking their hair back and laughing at whatever Jasper said.**

**I eased my way to the front of the crowd to face him. His ash blonde hair was in its usual, effortless looking style. He was wearing a tight tan coloured top and his favourite jeans. I looked into his eyes and froze.**

** They were onyx.**

** 'Hey Bella' Jasper added, before going back into another apparently hilarious story about how close he came to getting into trouble. **_**Again.**_

__**I was too shocked to speak. Jasper had promised to go hunting last night so he would be more in control. But here he was. Talking to girls while his throat ached and black eyes which showed just how thirsty he was.**

** I didn't answer out loud. Instead I spoke to him through my mind. **

**'**_**We need to talk.**_** Now' **

**He showed no sign of hearing me. I decided to take action.**

** I strode towards him and grabbed his arm and half dragged him away from the table. I walked far enough away so we were out of hearing range and spun around to face him. Jasper was smiling his stupid cocky grin that yelled confidence. **

**'What's up sis?' he asked, his black jewel eyes sparkling. He loved it when he annoyed me. I answered him with a question of my own.**

** 'What's with your eyes? You were supposed to be out hunting last night.'**

** 'I would have but Susie wanted to go out. You know I don't disappoint them. Ever.'**

** I sighed. I **_**did **_**know that. **

**'I thought being able to control yourself around girls would be more important than going out with one' I fired back at him. 'Plus, you usually dump them by text the next day, so what do you care about one night out? **

**Jasper chuckled, clearly enjoying the fact that I was getting worked up about something he saw as just trash that he could throw away. My anger flared dangerously, I gripped a nearby table but my strength was too much for the rotting wood, chunks came off in my hand and left a big dent in the side of the bench. I dropped the splinters to the ground and decided to try again. **

**I looked straight into his eyes and sent a message straight to his mind.**

** ' **_**Even so, can't you miss **_**one**_** night out so you can keep the bloodlust under control? You know what can happen if it gets too much.'**_

__**I used my gift of projecting more than talking on Jasper. Mostly because he was one of the only people that understood it. My gift was sort of like the opposite of mind reading. Instead, I could talk straight to their mind without saying things out loud . It helped a lot if I was trying to talk in private, but it didn't help that Jasper chose to ignore anyway, but this time I was going to make him listen. I kept looking at him, waiting for his answer.**

** Jasper was still looking at me as well; his grin was still in place, his eyes looking at me as if I was a small child that didn't understand things in the big bad world.**

** His answer was in a quiet voice so nobody could possibly hear what things he was about to say.**

** 'Of course I know. But I'm over one hundred years old; I think I've got that restraint thing pretty under control'**

** I gave up. I couldn't get through to him. I doubted I could even if I stood here for another hundred years lecturing him about blood and girls. **

**'If you don't go hunting tonight, you'll lose it so **_**please,**_** don't make me clean up another mysterious murder and go and get some panthers or something.'**

** I didn't wait for his answer. I turned my back on him and walked up to the entrance and walked into my form class fifteen minutes early. I knew it was too early even for me but I just had to get away from Jasper's gaze for just five seconds to get my head straight.**

** What was I going to do with him? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-First Day

**EPOV**

**I looked up at the tall brick building that towered over all the students as I made my way to the office. So this was my new school, in my new life.**

**I moved to Forks after I came home one day to find my mother lying dead on the living room couch. An overdose. That was what the paramedics had said. It wasn't true, but only I seemed to think that, even my father didn't believe me. I sighed at the memory. Not today, I said to myself. Not on the first day.**

**I went through the movements of going to get my class schedule and making my way down the halls to my first class, Art. **

**It wasn't until that moment that I noticed I hadn't seen Alice this morning. Alice was my twin sister, I called her pixie as a pet name, she was tiny and her spiky hair was always in a cute little sparkly hair band. She was my best friend and we told each other everything, no matter what. Some people didn't realise we were twins. It was because of our height difference and the colour of our hair. I was 5''8 and had bronze hair; on the other hand Alice was a minute 4''10 and had jet black hair. We had always found it fun to watch people's expressions when they found out. The shock never really did get old. I hadn't seen her since last night before I went to bed. I started to get worried about her as I entered the classroom.**

**I gave my teacher-Mr McTavish-my slip and he gave me my school books in return. I sat down at my desk, but not before almost tripping on a table leg. I was such a klutz. The class was given a mirror each and we were all told to draw self portraits and were left to it. I picked my pencil and began.**

**My name was Edward Anthony Mason. I was 17 years old and now lived with my dad, Dr James Mason, who worked at the local hospital. My mother's name was Renee and I had recently lived with her in Phoenix, Arizona. After the funeral my dad had showed up to help Alice and I pack. We didn't own very much that we had wished to bring with us so most of our belongings ended up in the bin. **

**The car ride from the airport was awkward with James; I hadn't spoken with him since I was 10 because he and my mum had never really got on after the divorce. Alice hadn't spoken very much since mum died. Even I, the one person she told everything, could only get one word answers from her. After a few days I decided to leave her alone and see if time would heal her. I could only hope she would start to speak properly soon. James did his best to make small talk but he was really bad at it, of course he started with apologising for the rain, the constant rain. Forks was always wet, it was known for its 340 days of rain a year average.**

**When we got to the house he showed me and Alice to our rooms and left us to unpack. My room hadn't changed, apart from a new desk put in the corner for school work.**

**That night I couldn't get to sleep. My dreams scared me. Ever since that day I found my mother on a couch I kept having nightmares. It was always the same dream. I would be in my mum's car, driving at an illegal pace to get somewhere, the thing was I never knew where I was heading, only that I **_**had **_**to get there in time. But before I got there a truck would pull out and I would crash. I would lunge up from my bed every night and find myself covered in sweat, panting heavily. I stayed awake all that night and thought of my first day. I knew nothing could get much worse than a dead mother, no friends, and a life that was spiralling downwards till I hit the bottom.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Vision

**BPOV**

**As I walked into my English class I noticed a girl sitting at my table. She had a pretty face with large green eyes and a straight nose. Her hair was in a spiky haircut with a hair band to hold it back from her eyes. Her limbs were skinny and she wore clothes that suggested she didn't really care how she looked. It was strange sitting down next to her. Nobody ever sat next to Bella Swan. Everybody avoided me because I seemed different to them. I didn't let it get to me. Schools these days were like at. Her scent was sweet. It smelled of flowers in the summer. Luckily I had hunted the night before. If I had been this close to her a few days ago **

**I felt rude to ignore her so I made an effort.**

'**Hello. I'm Bella. Are you new here?' I asked sweetly.**

**She jumped. As if she didn't notice I was there. 'Oh! Sorry I was miles away. What were you saying?' She still wouldn't look at me. Her eyes weren't focused.**

'**I'm Bella Swan. Are you new?' I asked again.**

**She turned to finally face me and gasped.**

**APOV**

**She was beautiful. She had the most perfect face with large bright eyes framed by dark eyelashes, a perfect straight nose, and a mouth that made a perfect bow. Her dark hair reached down to the small of her back and curled in all the right places. She had the sort of figure any girl would kill for but she wasn't overly skinny, just perfect. **_**And here I am. Sitting like a goldfish with my mouth open, and wearing the shabbiest clothes that I own.**_** I thought to myself. I had grabbed my sweats this morning. I only had one pair. I didn't usually wear this sort of thing.**

**Ever since that day I hadn't bothered much with my clothes. Usually you could never see me wear the same outfit twice. I loved clothes. I lived for shopping days. I love the feel of silk under my fingers and looking in a shop mirror as I tried clothes on. Not anymore. When Mum died I couldn't feel my passion for clothes anymore. I didn't squeal with excitement when I saw the new **_**Vogue **_**magazine. I didn't arrange trips to the mall. I didn't even give my twin brother advice anymore on his clothes.**

**I suddenly realised the beautiful girl- Bella, I recalled- was still waiting for an answer. 'Yes, I'm new today. My name's Alice Mason'**

**She smiled at me, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. 'Hello Alice. How is your first day so far?' she asked with apparent interest.**

'**Um. Its okay, I guess. I haven't really been paying much attention.' I replied apologetically**

**BAM!**

**Oh no. I was having my feeling again. **_**Not today please! Not now. **_**I begged. My feeling meant I was going to see something. And I wasn't going to like it. I had about three minutes till it hit. I shot my hand up.**

'**Yes, Alice?' Miss Myles asked.**

'**Could I go to the bathroom please miss,' I asked, not looking at her. 'I'm not feeling very well.'**

**As soon as she allowed it I shot out of my seat and sprinted to the bathroom. My sight was already being reduced to a tunnel. I raced around the corner and noticed the bathroom sign just up ahead. I didn't see where I was going, so I went through the first door I felt with my hand. I felt my way to a sink and used it for support. Then a picture appeared in front of my eyes.**

_**It was me and the other girl Bella. We were side by side, holding hands and smiling. We were friends. **_

_**Another picture. This one was also Bella. She was holding my twin brother, Edward. But he didn't look like he normally did. He was deadly pale and there was no life in his green eyes. Bella looked up at me. Her eyes were crimson and her mouth was surrounded by the colour red. It was Edward's blood. She had drained him of his blood. Just before I came back to reality, Bella spoke to me. 'I'm sorry Alice.'**_

**Someone was shaking me. Hard. **

'**Alice! Alice, snap out of it!' They were shouting. **

**My sight focused on the person with the iron grip. I looked up into butterscotch eyes and froze.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Confusion

Hi everyone! I want to say thanks for everyone that has added me! I hope you like my story. It's my first fanfic so I hope it's not too bad . Please review!

**BPOV**

**She looked terrified. She was shaking harder than before and her eyes were like a deer caught in a headlight.**

'**Alice, are you okay?' I asked. I was getting seriously worried now.**

'**You killed him' she whispered.**

'**What?' I was so shocked. I hadn't killed anybody for at least one hundred years. I had no idea who she was talking about. **

**She was talking again.**

'**I saw it. You had his blood all over you.' **

**I was scared now. I then noticed Alice's eyes were looking back. She was trying to focus on something. I knew when she had found it because her breath caught and she jumped violently.**

'**Bella!' She yelled. As if I had only just got here. **

'**I'm here Alice.' I assured her calmly.**

'**I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. She apologised weakly. She gave me a small smile to say sorry further.**

'**It's alright. Don't worry about it.' I said.**

**Wait. What was she seeing?**

'**Alice, what were you talking about just there? I asked**

**Her cheeks went bright red with embarrassment. 'Nothing!' **

**She was the worst liar I had ever met. **

'**Alice, come on! You were accusing me of killing some guy and now you're trying to make me think it never happened?'**

**She looked scared again. 'I'm sorry—**

**I cut her off 'Don't apologise again! Just tell me what went on there!'**

**Alice started fidgeting with her nails. 'I just thought I saw something that's all.' She said in a quiet voice. **

**I couldn't take this anymore. I would ask her later when she calmed down. 'Okay then, can you come back to class? Before the teacher starts getting worried. I asked her slowly. **

**Alice nodded and went out the door with me close behind her.**

**EPOV**

**I was sitting next to the biggest jerk in the school. Jasper Hale.**

**At first I thought I could get along with him. Not anymore. **

**He was good looking. I gave him that. He had blonde hair in a messy, careless style and had a face that every girl in our class admired. His body was tall and lean like a cat. But his personality stank.**

**After I had introduced myself to the class I had to sit next to him. I had turned to him and said 'Hello' but he ignored me and wrote a note to a girl three seats away from him. When the teacher asked him to share his book because he had no spares, Jasper had rolled his eyes, sneered at me and reluctantly gave his book over. I muttered a thank you and from then on kept my eyes on the math book.**

**I thought I heard feet outside the class three quarters into the lesson and looked up. I was surprised to see my twin, Alice walking by the class with frightened eyes. I was even more surprised to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen following her with a worried look on her face. **

**Beside me, Jasper chuckled. The girl's face snapped to the side to glare at him. I looked at Jasper just as he mouthed the words 'Hey sis.'**

**Sis? No way. It was not possible that this jerk was related to that beauty.**

**The girl moved her eyes from Jasper to me. Her eyes were full of pity. 'Sorry about him.' She mouthed. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. She smiled at me and went on walking. I looked back at Jasper. **

'**Don't even think about' He whispered to me. **

'**Don't worry' I whispered back. Inside I thought to myself **_**'Yeah as if she'll ever actually like me.**_

**I looked at Jasper again. He was staring into my green eyes and I felt a shock go through me. They were charcoal black.**

**Just then the bell went for lunch. Time to talk with my darling sister.**

**I know it's not long. Sorry. I don't write long chapters. I like small ones **** x**


	5. Chapter 5Flames

**Chapter 5- Flames**

Hiaa guys! This is a new chapter (obviously!) I know most of my chapters aren't very long but I do try to make them as long as possible. Hope you like my new chapter. It's when they actually meet!

APOV

**I managed to avoid Bella in the corridor and now I was sitting on my own in the dining hall. I didn't mind. I needed time to think anyway.**

**How could Bella do that to Edward? Why?**

**It was only at that moment I realised. She had been **_**drinking**_** his **_**blood!**_

**How was that possible? Of course there was that stupid myth. But that was exactly what it was. A myth. Untrue, made up. Whichever way you looked at it, it was still impossible.**

**I hoped.**

**EPOV**

**I was making my way out of the class when a girl stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I looked up at her to ask her to move. She didn't give me the chance.**

'**Hey! I'm Jessica, and you are..?' She asked, using an odd high girly voice while twirling her hair in her fingers.**

'**Umm. I'm Edward.' I told her, hoping she would go away now. Apparently not.**

'**Oh! Hi Edward, do you want me to walk you to lunch? I could sit with you, if you don't know anybody yet.' She offered.**

**Something told me she was being a bit overly friendly.**

'**If you want, I was going to sit with my sister but you could join us.' Why did I say that? Why couldn't I say no and just walk away?**

**Jessica looked thrilled. 'Okay! Come on, the hall this way.' She told me just as she turned round and started walking. She was definitely being over friendly. **

**As we entered the dining hall I instantly looked around for Alice. I really needed to talk to her. I noticed she was sitting on her own at the back. I ignored Jessica and made my way to her.**

**She wouldn't look at me as I sat down. Her eyes were distant, naturally. She was such a dreamer.**

'**Earth to Alice.' I said waving a hand in front of her face. **

**She blinked rapidly as she focused and looked over at me. Her eyes were scared. But not for herself, for someone else. **

'**Hey Edward. How you feeling?' She asked uncertainly.**

**Wow. That was the biggest sentence she had said to me in weeks. 'I'm okay, you? You look scared.'**

**She gave me a smile that didn't reach your eyes 'I'm great! I made a friend in English. Did you make any?'**

**I ignored the last part. 'Who was that girl who followed you back to class?' No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her out of my head.**

**Alice looked even more wary now. 'Oh! That was Bella. I wasn't feeling well so she was checking up on me. I'm fine now though.'**

**I froze. Alice not being unwell meant one thing. She saw something. But I knew I couldn't ask her now at school. I decided to wait till we got home.**

**BPOV**

'**Hey. There's my new buddy.' Jasper said lazily. I followed his eyes to the boy that I saw in Jasper's class. He had messy bronze hair and bright green eyes and a muscular body. I noticed he was sitting next to Alice. I got up.**

'**I'm going to talk to his friend.' I told Jasper, before making my way to the table.**

**Alice looked up and froze. Again. I wasn't that scary looking was I?**

'**Hey Alice. Are you feeling okay now?' I turned to her friend and smiled. He gave me a lopsided grin back.**

'**I'm fine thanks for asking Bella.' Alice said rapidly. **

**I looked back at her. She was staring at the boy with scared eyes. Her gaze moved to me and she did her best to smile.**

'**This is my friend Edward.' She added, gesturing to the bronze-haired boy. She had a small smile playing around her lips. **

**I turned to Edward frowning. 'Hello Edward, it's good to see that Alice has someone to sit with' I said with a polite smile.**

**Edward's reaction confused me. He suddenly burst into spontaneous laughter and shook his head. He spoke to Alice between chuckles. 'Come on Alice... Be nice to her...' He looked at me and did his best to put his face straight. It took a while but eventually he looked calm enough to speak properly.**

'**Please excuse my sister; she likes to play jokes on people.' He explained grinning at me.**

**Sister? But they looked nothing alike! I knew my eyes were popping with surprise. Alice and Edward seemed to be enjoying watching me. I was sure they must have got this reaction plenty of times before. I was looking at Alice.**

**She was smiling, actually smiling. I might have only met her today but it seemed scared and unhappy were the only emotions she could have. I knew there must be a reason for it, but I would wait till we were proper friends.**

'**Oh! I had no idea. I'm sure you get this all the time. So, who's the oldest?' I asked. Now that I knew they were related, I would have to get to know Edward a bit better.**

**Edward spoke. 'Me, but only by about 7 minutes, we're twins.' He was grinning again.**

**It was only then that the scent hit me; I was putting most of my attention into Alice that I didn't even notice.**

**It was like I had just set foot into a room filled with the sweetest smelling flowers, like a chocoholic finding the sweetest smelling chocolate bar. It was mouth-watering! **

**It was Edward.**

**I leaned towards him without really noticing, to whisper in his ear to meet me alone so I could hunt him, I couldn't stand this anymore.**

**The good, calm part of my head went into a panic, without even wanting to, I was projecting thoughts to Jasper. '**_**HELP! His scent! I can't stop myself!'**_

**Edward was looking mesmerized. It would be so easy. I would ask him to meet me, and he would she up. **

**Just then a hand came down on my shoulder with a vice-like grip. I knew without looking it was Jasper. **

**I didn't care. The scent was everywhere, torturing me. I needed to have this scent out of my life.**

**Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of my face. I gasped at the sight.**

**It was an animal. That was the only way to describe it. The face was twisted. The eyes were hungry.**

**It was me.**

**A voice whispered into my ear. 'Don't Bella, look at the eyes, think of Carlisle, think of Esme!' Jasper spat into my ear.**

**I came back to myself with a start. **_**Carlisle.**_

**He would be so disappointed if I killed the human boy. He would still love me; I had no doubt about that. But I thought of what we had built up over the last few hundred years and felt ashamed, I was about to ruin all that because of my lack of self control.**

**And Esme, the mother any sane person would die for, she wouldn't care what I did, as long as I was happy. I thought about trying to look into her eyes for the rest of my existence knowing I killed because of two minutes of madness.**

**I looked at Jasper. '**_**Thank you.' **_**I told him silently. I turned back to Edward. I tried to control the flames in my throat.**

'**Sorry, I'm not feeling very well, I'll talk to you another time' I said my excuse quickly and turned on my heels and fled, not doing a very good job to run at a human pace. **

**But I didn't have time to think as I sped home. I needed to leave. Now.**

**Please comment, It's my first fanfic and I would love to know what you think sorry it took me ages, I had major writers block ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Healing

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much to everyone who reviewed! This is the next chapter! Now you all have to be patient with me because it takes me ages to write a chapter because I try to make it as good as possible and plus the amount of homework they give me is ridiculous!

Anyway here's chapter 6

-Katie

APOV

As I watched Bella flee from the dining hall I let out a sigh in relief._ She's gone now, relax._

Yes, she was gone. Until tomorrow.

I heard a cough and looked up. The blonde guy was still standing there. He was looking at me.

'Sorry about my sister, she's not been feeling well lately.' He said motioning over his shoulder to where Bella had left. 'Oh, and I'm Jasper.' He added. I made a face when he had the nerve to wink at me.

I heard him mutter something under his breath as he walked back to his table, which was now starting to be crowded by a loose ring of girls. I thought I heard the word 'control' but I shook the thought away as I looked back at Edward.

'Do you think she'll be okay?' He asked. He sounded very concerned and this didn't help my nerves which were still in pieces. They had shattered the moment Bella started leaning towards Edward with a manic hunger in her golden eyes.

'She'll be fine, don't worry!' I shook it off, making it sound like nothing. Inside I was screaming at Edward to shut up about her and to wipe the whole thing from his mind.

He looked at me and nodded. I sighed yet again.

I heard the sound of high heels click-clacking angrily towards our table and my eyes shot up to make sure it wasn't Bella coming back.

I didn't know this girl. She had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and her face was twisted in anger which she was trying to put into a sweet smile as she made her way to our table. She was wearing skinny jeans that didn't suit her at all and a top that made her look like a slut. The neck line was much too mow to be called appropriate and the stripes on it made her look fatter than she was.

I smiled. I was thinking about fashion! For the first time in weeks I had thought about fashion and I loved having my passion for clothes back. I thought about the new issues of fashion magazines that my dad James had bought to cheer me up and I could feel my eyes light up.

The girl had reached her table and had her arms crossed and was glaring at Edward.

What had he done now?

EPOV

I was looking at Alice. She was staring at the ground and twirling her thumbs without noticing. Suddenly her head whipped up and looked to the side as her eyes widened in fear and then she frowned in confusion. I found myself confused. Why were her emotions switching so fast? It was starting to make me dizzy. Alice's face suddenly twisted in disgust but I still didn't turn my face to see was she was looking at; I was too focused on her face.

She smiled.

I almost fell out my chair. It was a genuine smile, her eyes were twinkling and her dimples showed. I hadn't seen that sort of smile for what seemed like years.

I felt my own face smile as she rapidly turned her head to look at me. She motioned with her eyes to my right and her eyes seemed to say 'What have you done now?'

I felt confused again as I looked to my right and froze as I was being glared at by bland brown eyes filled with anger.

Jessica.

'Ah.' I choked out.

'Don't start! I get it. You didn't want me to see you with your girlfriend here!' She screamed pointing her long fingernail in Alice's face.

I looked at Alice's scared face and felt anger surging up in me and I let it out. I stood up to face her.

'What? I thought I told you I sat with my sister you deaf bimbo! You have no right to point those claws at her! She is going through a hard time! Don't you have a fucking brain? Or are you just a life size Barbie Doll slut?' I shouted right in her face. I was breathing heavily when I had finished my rant.

Jessica went white. She jerked round and ran, but not before I saw her eyes sparkle with fresh tears.

As the door closed behind her I sat back down. I didn't regret what I had said, but I knew a lot of people weren't going to like me know, starting with another girl who ran out after Jessica.

I stole a glance at Alice. She was staring at me with her eyebrows high up.

'Whoa.' That was all she said. She put her hand on mine. I didn't need to hear her thank me. It was all in her eyes.

'Anytime little sis.' I smiled at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

'By seven minutes!' She started the old argument.

It looked like today would be the start of Alice's healing.


	7. Chapter 7Family

Chapter 7- Family

**Hi everyone. This is my new chapter. I'm doing my best to get more chapters up as quick as possible so bear with me. Thank you for everybody who's added me to their favourites and for reviewing.**

**BPOV**

**I had been running aimlessly for countless hours, nonstop. Whenever I thought about the boy I pushed myself harder, to make me not think. I didn't really concentrate, but I knew I was going north, that was about it.**

**I couldn't shake my guilt, I had left without a word, no explanation, no note, I hadn't even told Jasper anything, and I was grateful he hadn't followed me. I needed some time to myself.**

**I thought about what Esme's face had been like when Jasper told her I was gone. There would have been shock first, then doubt, she would have denied that I would do such a thing, and then sadness when she realised that I really was gone.**

**I shook my head of all thoughts; I would feel more guilt later though.**

**For the first time in hours, I stopped running and looked at my surroundings. I recognised it admediently.**

**I was in Alaska.**

**I smiled to myself. Of course. My legs would always take me here when I had nowhere else to go to.**

**I was in front of the biggest house in the town Cara, Alaska. I knew that there were five bedrooms, three bathroom and more TVs than needed in a house for a family of six. I knew that there was burn mark in the living room floor from the previous owner.**

**I knew all this because this house had been part of my life for around ninety years.**

**I pulled out the spare key I always kept in my pocket and let myself in. I didn't know if the owners were awake, so I sent a thought to them instead.**

_**Wake up sleepyheads! Guess who's making a visit?**_

**Four seconds later I was swept into a bear hug that would have crushed me if I had been human.**

'**Em, come on put her down.' Rose said coming up behind him in a pink silk dressing robe.**

**Emmet dropped me and I gave Rosalie a gentler hug.**

'**What happened honey?' Rosalie asked, concerned. 'Esme called saying you had run away.'**

**I sighed, I knew Esme would have phoned everybody to make sure if I was with them.**

**I sat down on the sofa and Emmet and Rosalie sat on the loveseat. I braced myself and began.**

'**There was this new guy at school...' I started.**

'**Awwwwww. Has Bella got a crush?' Emmet asked in a little voice. He as such a joker. But right now it was just irritating.**

**Before I could move Rosalie had smacked the back of his head and told him to behave.**

**I smiled. Em and Rose were the perfect couple, and I knew they were very happy. But I couldn't help feel jealous because they each had somebody. I had my family, but that wasn't the same as somebody you really loved. **

**I did my best to swallow these feeling and told them everything from the begging. They were as puzzled as I was when I told them about Alice in the bathroom, they smiled when I talked about Edward talking to me and finding out Alice and him were twins. When it got the point I had to tell them about the scent they turned shocked. Emmet even had his mouth open from surprise, if I hadn't felt so stressed, I would have laughed at their expressions.**

**I finished and the silence that followed was eerie. Vampires could usually sit still for hours but I had been around humans so long that I started to fidget, picking at my manicured nails.**

**I thought about how I had met Emmet and Rose, it had been a strange experience. **

**Carlisle had changed them both, about ten years apart from each other. **

**I had found Rose, the year had been 1917. She had been having a fight with her fiancé, Royce; it would have blown over, had they not been standing next to a cliff. Royce had gotten mad when Rose admitted she didn't love him. He had given her a hard shove and she toppled over the edge. Royce had taken one look at her body at the bottom of the cliff and had taken off.**

**I had been hunting with Jasper. We had just discovered a pack of elk when we heard a high pitch scream, Rosalie's. We were there in seconds, she was in a bad way, it looked like a broken back, but her heart was still beating... barely.**

**Jasper had wanted to leave her, but I had been brought up to care for all things, I couldn't leave her. Since she was unconscious I was able to swiftly bite her and hide her in the woods before she could wake up. I watched over her for three days until her transformation was over. Jasper went home to get Carlisle a few hours before Rosalie was finished. By this time her back was completely healed, along with all the other injuries she had suffered. Carlisle arrived and told her what she was and I took her hunting. She adapted to the animal diet quickly and she moved in with us, and we all liked her instantly, even Jasper, who had wanted to leave her dead.**

**Emmet's story was quite different. He had been walking home one night from work in 1928. He had passes a group of men who had a bit too much to drink. One of these men had seen Emmet's look of disgust and had gotten violent, that man had been the one to throw the first punch. Emmet was a gentleman so didn't know any fighting skills, and there were too many of them, so he couldn't fight back. **

**They had left him, thinking he was dead, he wasn't. Emmet lay there, begging for death to come, he was in so much pain. He couldn't even call out for help, it hurt too much.**

**Rosalie found him like that. She saw his face, twisted in agony. It was the face that made the decision for her. She carried him to Carlisle, begging him to change Emmet, for her. Rosalie fell in love with Emmet in just a few days, and was giddy when she found out that Emmet loved her back. They had been together ever since. Emmet became another part of our family, he also became the joker, in the most awful scenario, he would always find something to joke about.**

**A few years ago, Emmet and Rosalie decided to get their own home, they made sure it was less than a day away from Esme so she wouldn't be too far away from them; she liked to have all her family close by.**

**Back in Alaska, the silence dragged on, I thought it would never end.**

**Finally, Rosalie stood up and walked to the phone; Emmet came and sat down beside me.**

'**How bad was it, the scent? He asked. He was recovering from his shock but he still wasn't back to jokes yet. I took advantage of the time I had with serious Emmet. I could just hear Rose on the phone behind us.**

'**It was like... I don't know... imagine you saw a million Rosalie's in front of you, but imagine it like a smell, how much you would want it. Then times it by a butt load.' I added the end bit with a smile that came out as a grimace.**

**Emmet's eyes widened. 'Wow... That inviting hey?' His voice had a hint of his joking attitude in it so I smacked his shoulder.**

**Just then Rose came back through talking on the phone.**

'**...right here... Yes she's absolutely fine, just a bit shaken...'**

**I didn't need to try and hear the other end of the line to know it was Esme, I held out my hand.**

'**Hi Esme, I'm here.' I said, scared of her reaction.**

'**Bella!' Esme practically screamed down the phone. 'Thank god your alright, I was going frantic!**

**I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. By the time I was done on the phone, Em and Rose were going to have one heck of phone bill.**


	8. Chapter 8Visit

. Chapter 8- Family

Hi x I've made a new chapter! Woooooo lol xx anyway I know I don't update much but I do try to get them up fast hope you like this new chapter!

**EPOV**

The car ride home was silent. Alice wouldn't look at me; she had slipped back into her no talking stage.

I had found out Bella had the same Spanish class as me, but she wasn't in. Nobody in the school had seen her since she had run out at lunch. The school wasn't worried about her. Apparently Jasper and Bella were off frequently, so I decided to leave it and not bother anyone else.

It was at that moment I remembered Alice's vision. I decided I had to ask before I started to go mad.

'Alice, what did you see in your English class?'

Alice instantly stiffened. She had been dreading this. She looked at me with sad eyes that were starting to water.

'I...I...I saw...I...' She was stuttering, it was really a really annoying habit Alice had. I did mini glare in her direction and she cowered in her seat.

'I'm sorry Edward, but I don't think I should tell you...' She saw me going red and added 'At least until I calm down a bit, it gave me quite a scare and I need to figure some things out. I'm so sorry.' Alice was always apologising, another habit of hers.

I sighed for the billionth time today.

'Damn it Alice! I could help you with it! Why won't you tell me?' I didn't shout but sometimes when I was angry my voice made her go pale.

She turned her white face away from me. 'Give me a week, that's ail I ask.'

I looked at her but she didn't turn back.

We got home and dinner passed without any excitement, there would never be any excitement in this town.

Alice didn't talk to me again, and James was happy enough to stay out of it, family tiffs were not his speciality.

I lay in bed and realized that something had happened. My twin and I were growing apart, and I hated it. I thought about Bella and planned how I would be tomorrow.

I would do my best not to fall over anything. I would not say something stupid in front of her and I definitely not be asking her out anytime soon.

_Asking her out? YOU JUST MET HER YOU TWIT!_ My brain yelled at me, which was the side that was constantly connected to Alice. This side of my brain made a new list.

Help Alice through her bad stage. Give her the week she asked for. And do not under any circumstances put Bella before Alice in your life.

Just as I finished my list, sleep took hold of me.

I had no nightmares.

**BPOV**

I had chosen to give myself a few days to prepare.

Emmet and Rosalie had been the perfect hosts for the last few days, I had felt so touched when they offered for me to stay with them. I had refused, I did not want to be a bother. Also, I didn't want to go into their room and see anything that any guest should see.

I was in the guest room with Rose. She and Em were coming with me to hunt later, to make sure I didn't feel too tempted to feed from the boy.

'Bella, are you sure you don't want to stay, I promise we won't do anything, Emmet has agreed to be on his best behaviour.' Rose had been pestering me for hours to make sure I didn't go to back to Forks.

'Rose, I'll be fine, I can handle this. I just wasn't prepared that's all.' I smiled at her. It was a fake a smile. I was dreading seeing Edward in school.

I nearly jumped out my skin when Rose suddenly squealed and grabbed my arm with an iron grip which would have broken a human's forearm.

'I've got it! We'll come back! I'll be a much better help than Jazz, and Emmet would love to check out this guy!' Rose was jumping now, her eyes lit up with excitement.

I felt a dazzling smile spread across my face.

'Would you? Oh thank you Rosie!' I yelped and gave her an over the top hug.

This was perfect. The worst thing about going back was always going to be the fact that I only had Jasper for support in school, but with Rosalie, I could stay strong.

_Emmet get your but in here, you've got packing to do! _I screamed to Emmet's brain.

He came in half a second later. He was holding his head.

'Could you _be_ any louder Bells? I nearly went deaf!' He moaned at me.

I laughed for the first time in what felt like years. I ran up to Emmet and gave him a hug as well.

'Oh Emmy! Jazz will be so glad to have you back! I can't wait to see Esme's face! You will love school!' I looked into Emmet's face, he was confused. Really co you will love school!' I looked into Emmet's face, he was confused. Really confused.

I was about to hit him over the head when I saw understanding show on his face. He beamed at me and swept me up into another hug.

...

We had our things packed in an hour and started running back towards Forks.

The story was settled, Rosalie would be Jasper's twin and Emmet would be a close family friend. The only reason he wasn't related was because Em didn't want to go through a day without making out with Rose.

We made it to the house by dinner. I raced up the stairs, in the house...and straight into Esme's arms.

'Bella!' She shouted, shocked. After a few milliseconds her arms wrapped around me and she kissed the top of my head.

I didn't get a chance to talk before Rose and Emmet walked in.

'Emmet! Rosie! Oh I missed you so dearly!' If Esme had been human, she would have been crying with joy at this point.

After Carlisle had given Rosalie and Em a warm hug, he turned to me. I had to tell my story all over again and his reaction was a lot more calm than Rose or Emmet's. He made sure I had hunted and gave Rosalie strict instructions to look after me at school.

When Jasper returned home from a dinner date-he of course had not eaten- he happily welcomed back Emmet, he had been getting fed up with all the girl drama, he needed someone fun back in his life. I was happy to see his eyes were a golden colour, he had hunted at last.

I was the most shocked when he hugged me, hard.

'Don't ever do that to me again, being worried is way too draining for me.'

I started to laugh but it vanished when I saw his eyes were really concerned. He had been so worried, I felt guilty for doing that to him.

'I'm not going anywhere.' I whispered, pulling him in for another hug.


	9. Chapter 9 New Friends

Chapter 9-New Friends

APOV

Bella didn't come back to school that week. I was happy because it meant no harm would come to Edward.

Edward was not as cheerful as me at Bella's absence. He would look for her everyday at lunch and then sigh while walking towards our table.

Three people had joined us at our little table. Their names were Summer, Phoenix and Mia. I loved the names, they weren't common, they were unique, just like the people themselves.

Summer was gentle and had a heart of gold. I had known her only a few days and already I had a strong bond with the girl. Her hair was golden, like a field of wheat, and she had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, they were like the middle of a flame, they were indescribable, they shone with innocence and love for everyone around her. Summer always looked so fragile, like she would shatter if she fell over, this obviously attracted a lot of attention from the male population, but she seemed oblivious to it all, she didn't see the reason for all the boys that crowded our table at lunch. If they asked her out on a date she just waved them away and said she was busy that night. Summer was the best friend anyone would die for, and I was touched that she seemed to like me. Summer seemed to like Edward a lot more than friendship, but she never made a move, it was just the way she looked at him, it was how her eyes light up when he talked to her, I hoped they would go out so h gave up on Bella.

Phoenix was also very kind, but he had a tough core that made him seem invincible, Edward was in his trig class and they had become good friends. I liked Phoenix, he was funny, smart and he was very protective of all his friends, he was constantly at Summer's side making sure she wasn't in any way vulnerable. He had jet black her with eyes so dark that they also looked black. He walked with a grace that that looked like a male ballerina, not that I would ever mention it to him, even though I knew he would laugh and shake his head, he was like that, he took the world as one big party that was meant for fun, but he was also very sensible at serious times. He also got a lot of attention and was currently dating Lauren, but she sat with Jessica, so that meant she didn't like me or Edward much. Phoenix was very open, and already we knew all about his life, his family trouble, about his parent's divorce and how his step-dad was like something out of a horror story. We knew his younger brother, Alec, had diabetes and that he hated his injections but went through with it anyway. I was glad I had met Phoenix, I had never met anyone so truthful and loyal in my life apart from Edward, he was a great friend to have.

Mia wasn't as beautiful as the others, but she was just as caring and lovable. I had met her in Spanish class and we had clicked right away, out of all our new friends, I definitely had the strongest bond with her. She was also from Scotland, so sometimes she would talk in Scot's language to confuse us all. Mia was dark haired, with red highlights that she was hoping to soon change to a midnight blue. She had misty blue yes, like blue ice, that had navy blue rings around the outside that made them stand out. She was around the same height as me, so she was quite small, but she was very slightly more round than I. Mia's hair was always either poker-straight or was in a high ponytail. She hated how her hair could never curl right which meant she was always stuck with straight hair, but I loved her hair, I could never get mine that straight, but she never listened to me. She was slightly more secretive than the others but she still told all of us a lot of things about her life and how she hoped she never got a boyfriend because they were just a load of idiots, but she had many friends that were boys, sometimes one of her friends came over to our table, his name was Matthew and he had dirty blonde hair with a fringe that went slightly over his eyes. He was funny and was often very sarcastic, but he was very lovable. Matthew was a good friend to Mia, he never made fun of her, just slight teasing and friend banter went on between them, but she was insistent that she didn't want to go out with him because she didn't want to lose his friendship. Mia was also very funny, she always found some sort of joke to make somebody feel better. I loved Mia's personality and I wanted to be her friend forever.

On Monday, when we had been in school for a week, I sat down at the table with Edward and soon Summer, Phoenix and Mia joined us.

'Hey guys! Wit ye up tae?' It was Mia, I had learned that this had meant 'What are you up to?' but Scots was so slang that that sometimes it took us a while to understand.

We stared at her till she got it.

'Oops, sorry! Anyway, have you seen the newbies?'

'Who?' asked Edward, he had given up looking for Bella now, he just stared at his lunch but didn't touch it.

'It's why that Bella girl was away, her sister was coming into town with her boyfriend and they're both in my P.E class!' Mia was really excited.

Me? I felt sick. I looked at Edward and saw him looking around frantically and I joined him, but I didn't see anybody.

That was, until the door opened.

In walked a girl who was so stunningly beautiful it almost hurt. She was tall, slender but with curves in all the right places and blonde hair that was wavy in all the right places. Her fashion sense was to die for; she was wearing a beautiful tight blue top with a denim jacket and skinny jeans with black stilettos that were made for a runway.

She looked around her, like she was searching for someone. She smiled to the back of the room and made her way there.

I looked at the back and saw Jasper Hale. I had learned about his behaviour from Edward, who had gone through a week of sitting with him, Edward had insisted it was hell on earth to be with him. Sitting with Jasper was another new person. He was _huge_. He had dark brown hair and muscles that looked like steel. He was smirking at the girl and when she sat down he snaked an arm around her waist.

I was so busy looking at them I almost didn't hear Edward gasp. I looked up, and my breathing stopped.

Bella was back.


	10. Chapter 10Secrets

**Chapter 10- Secrets**

Hi everyone! I forgot to say last time thanks for all the reviews! My bad Hope you like this chapter! I finally made it to chapter ten! I can't believe how short my chapters are! I'm so annoyed at myself!

Please review!

P.s- I kind of based Mia on myself. The eyes and hair and Scottish language are all me, but the rest I made up! Hope you like her!

-Katie

**BPOV**

'Rose, I don't think I can do this.' I whispered to her, as we made our way to the dining hall.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes, 'Of course you can! If you feel like breaking just hold your breath and get out of there.' If only it were that easy.

'But I have Spanish with him later on! I'll probably only be a few rows away from him!'

We had made it to the doors of the dining hall and Rosalie turned to look at me.

'Bella, we're there for you, all of us. I mean, even Jasper wants to help, and he never helps _anyone!'_

I sighed and looked down, I had to do this, and I had to stay strong.

After a few moments I looked back up at Rose, gave her a weak smile and nodded.

'Okay, here we go.' She turned away from me and walked in. Just before the door closed I saw Emmet and Jasper looking towards the door, I didn't dare look anywhere else.

I took another deep breath-even though I knew it wouldn't help- and went through the door.

It was horrible from the beginning. All heads turned to look at me, the girl who disappeared for a week.

I refused to look to my left, where I knew Edward was sitting. I could feel his eyes boring into me, and I suddenly felt really self-conscious.

Why did I feel that way? Just because I wanted to drink Edward's blood, it didn't mean I should feel strange around him, unless you count almost uncontrollable thirst strange.

I almost ran to the line, and then I was so nervous I started to tap my foot on the floor, and I never fidgeted. I grabbed my lunch, even though I knew I wasn't going to eat it, I at least had to look like I wasn't trying to starve myself.

'Hey, Bellie!' I heard Emmet shout, I glared at him. I despised that name, it was horrible.

I heard Emmet shout out and groan, suddenly I was very happy. I sat down across from Rose and Emmet, who seemed to have a very sore head.

'What was that for?' He whined to Rosalie.

'For being an ass.' She smirked back and I laughed. It was always easy to laugh around those two, their life was too entertaining not to.

Emmet started objecting and I zoned out, listening around me.

'...the fud is wrong with him?' I heard a voice say, I smiled at the use of 'fud', it was obviously her version of swearing, and I liked her accent, Scottish.

'I don't know Mia, he's just zones out sometimes, he'll be fine in a minute' Alice.

I whipped my head round to see her talking to a dark haired girl. The girl was staring at Edward, but Alice was looking at me.

I smiled at her but she didn't smile back, in fact, it was like she was scanning me, as if I was an alien. _She isn't far off. _I told myself.

I took a deep breath and moved my gaze over a few inches. To Edward.

He looked happy, _really _happy. It was like looking into a child's eyes on Christmas morning. His eyes were sparkling. I gasped as I looked into them. They were an amazing shade of green; I mentally scolded myself for not noticing them before. The glistened liked jewels, but that wasn't what made me feel strange.

He was making that face because he was looking at me.

Edward had not even noticed that I was looking at him; he was just staring into my eyes.

My stomach felt weird, it was flipping over and it was tight at the same time. I hadn't even felt that way when I was human. And also I couldn't seem to look away from Edward's eyes. Our gazes were locked.

And I couldn't seem to find the will to break away. It was like we had an invisible string attached to each other, and I was yearning to go over to him, but I held strong and sat where I was.

I continued to look at him and him at me. He seemed as if to be staring straight into my soul.

_Too bad you don't have one._ I told myself. Right, I didn't have a soul.

It was a huge wake-up call. I broke the gaze and dipped my head. I saw Edward also finally-but grudgingly- look away. If I was human I would have been beetroot red. Just like him.

I had been stupid, I shouldn't have stared at him for that long, and it was too obvious to other students. _Never again. _I told myself. I turned back to tell Rosalie what had happened.

I looked like I didn't need to. She was staring at me.

'Oh...my...GOD! Bella!'

I didn't answer; instead, I turned my head to look at Emmet.

I was finally able to talk after a few minutes.

'Emmet, shut your mouth, you're going to catch flies!'

**EPOV**

Bella looked away from me and ducked her head down. It took me a moment before I also looked away.

It was the strangest experience I had ever had. I felt like I was being pulled straight out of my chair and over to her table, even though there were others around her.

The feeling was broken when she looked away, but I still felt a small echo of it still.

'HELLO! Earth to Edward!' It was Mia, a very impatient Mia.

I shook my head to clear it. 'Sorry Mia, I was miles away.' I smiled apologetically at her and she gave me a mad hatter grin back.

'I thought that was Alice's thing? So now you both do it? God, America is full of day-dreaming numpties!'

'What?' Summer and Phoenix had joined in.

'Oh for the love of all that is holy! It means idiots!' Mia was half shouting, half laughing. She loved to confuse everyone. A bit like Alice.

That reminded me. It had been a week; I was going to find out what Alice had seen in her vision at last. It had been driving me mad all week.

Alice was sitting beside me so I didn't have to lean far to whisper in her ear.

'Times up Alice.'

She froze and looked at me with pure fear on her face.

And yet again I was confused.

'Don't worry; I'll wait till we get back home. But you've only got till then. Sorry Alice, but I can't go on knowing something's wrong with you.' It felt right to apologise, it was obviously hard for Alice to tell me this, but I didn't want to come to school knowing Alice was upset.

Alice just nodded at me and turned to Mia, who was explaining the word 'aye' meant, even though we would never truly understand her.

I laughed to myself, earning a few glances from Summer and Phoenix. Phoenix looked way, but Summer continued to look, I didn't feel the way I dad when I had looked at Bella, but I still didn't look away.

Summer gave me a joke wave and smiled. I chuckled and smiled back. Her eyes seemed to light up, but I knew it wasn't me. At least I hoped not, I really didn't want to hurt her.

_Why do you need to hurt her? Can't you just go out with her?_

Luckily I knew the answer to that. No, I couldn't ask Summer out.

I was too interested in Bella to even consider it.

Next was Spanish, now I was going to enjoy it. I had to sit next to Bella, I learned that I had taken the seat next to her, I found it odd nobody wanted to sit next to her, but I didn't complain.

Just at that minute the bell went.

**APOV**

I gave Edward one last worried look before I made my way to Biology. The look he had given Bella scared me. Is eyes were light up and glistening and he was transfixed on her.

I walked into class and all thoughts of Bella and Edward flew from my mind. The usually empty seat beside me was occupied now.

Jasper Hale.

I felt like running out of the room and crying. He had only ever spoken to me once and I already despised him, he was arrogant and selfish, the last thing I needed as a lab partner right now.

I dragged my feet over to the desk and thumped my bag onto the floor and slumped into my chair.

'Somebody's in a bad mood' Jasper smirked.

'Just got worse.' I smiled at him, his smirk grew wider.

I sighed and got my books out, after that the teacher came out and I tried to concentrate on the lesson.

It was after half an hour when I heard it, it was like a whisper.

_Go to the bathroom. Go now. NOW!_

I jumped out of my seat, much to Jasper's enjoyment. But it didn't last long; it disappeared as soon as he saw my face, white as his I guessed.

'Miss! Can I go to the bathroom please?' I was practically begging.

The teacher agreed and I ran out of the room, round the corner and down to the girl's bathroom.

I pushed past the door and ran in. Someone was waiting for me.

'How the hell did you do that!' I demanded at them.

'I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours' Bella whispered.


	11. Chapter 11 Truth

Chapter 12- Truth

BPOV

**It had all been Emmet's idea.**

**He said that if I traded in my secret, Alice would finally tell me what was going on with her. Emmet also said it could be Alice's secret that was causing Edward to smell so good to me, this fact warmed me a little more to the idea.**

**But even so, I had no intention of telling this troubled 17-year old girl that I was a vampire who thirsted for her brother's blood.**

**No. I was going to try and make something up on the spot. The only trouble was I was having a hard time figuring out a perfectly good explanation for calling her through mind communication.**

**Alice was staring at me, eyes popping out of her skull, she obviously had not anticipated this sort of approach from me. Her eyes narrowed and then swept the room, looking for any other students, especially any of my sisters.**

'**They're not in here Alice; it's just you and me.' I was trying to assure her, to see if it made her relax. It didn't work.**

**She took a step back towards the door and stumbled. Her eyes went wide as she fell back, if I left her to fall, Alice would probably get a concussion from the sink that she was heading for.**

_**NO!**_** I screamed internally, it was like a force was pulling me to Alice, making sure I caught her. I fleeted forward and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her towards me.**

**Alice looked up and glared at me, like she was disgusted I would touch her, but then it morphed into something like thoughtfulness.**

'**Thank you Bella, I've had enough concussions to know that would have hurt.' She made an attempt to lighten up the mood in the room, mostly because I had just gotten her out of a trip to the nurse. I couldn't help but smile at it.**

**I put her back on her feet and took a step back. Time to get back to business.**

'**Alice, what happened in here last week?' I got straight to the point; her teacher would be worried soon.**

**Alice looked anywhere but me and played with her sleeves behind her back. It seemed I wasn't the only one who had asked her about last week. Of course, Edward was in on her secret, just like my siblings, he knew everything.**

'**Okay, maybe I can ask Edward what's going on.' I knew it was mean, but I was desperate to know more about Alice. I started to turn and walk away. **_**3...2...1...**_

'**No! I mean, he doesn't know what's wrong with me either; Edward's the kind of brother that never lets anything go.**

_**I know the type. **_**I grinned to myself. Alice screamed and I nearly jumped out of my skin.**

'**Stop **_**doing**_** that! It's scary!'**

**I felt my face go into a frown and my eyebrows go up. I had no idea what she was going on about.**

'**That talking thing, it's freaking me out! Just stop it okay?'**

_**She heard that?**_

'**STOP IT!' Alice shrieked.**

**I took that as a yes. Alice was able to hear my thoughts? No. That wasn't possible, that wasn't her power, otherwise my whole family was in danger.**

'**I didn't do anything, honest!' I added the honest when Alice narrowed her eyes at me. **

'**Look, Alice, I can talk to people through their minds, but I swear to God I didn't mean for you to hear that, it was an accident. Now, what can you do that made you so terrified of me? You're kind of running out of time by the way.' I motioned towards the clock on the wall. She had ten minutes left. **

**Alice glared at the clock and then at me, but I could see she was thinking about it. Her hands were curled into fists by her sides and sweat was showing on her forehead.**

'**You promise to tell me your big secret? I know there's more to it than just mind talking.'**

**I hated lying, but I had to, otherwise the whole Cullen/Swan/Hale family would be wiped out. I took an unessecary breath and nodded.**

**Alice also took a breath, and a shaky one at that. She braced herself for what she was about to say and looked straight into my eyes.**

'**I'm a physic. I see the future.'**

**My breathing stopped and Alice smiled weakly at me.**

'**And now, Bella Swan, it's your turn.'**

**APOV**

**It was the last thing I was expecting to say to Bella Swan when I woke up this morning, but here I was, spilling my biggest secret to an almost complete stranger, who soon was going to kill my twin.**

**Yeah. Not exactly what I would call your normal day.**

**If Bella was pale before, she was a ghost now. Her eyes popped and her whole figure froze up.**

**I was desperate to know Bella's secret, so I stayed put. Usually I would have run out the door at that reaction, but my feet stayed where they were.**

**She opened her mouth a few times but no words came out. She was literally speechless. Bella shook her head to wake herself up and pinched the bridge of her nose. Something I had seen Edward do a million times before.**

_**Well, what do you know; they actually have something in common.**_

'**Alice, did you have a vision last week?' Bella voice was strained, like she was fighting with herself whether or not to take me seriously.**

'**Yeah, I did. I haven't even told Edward about it. It really freaked me out.' I didn't know why I was being so honest with Bella, she was going to kill my brother for God's sake, I should hate her. But somehow I couldn't, I felt safe with Bella, a fact I had only noticed when she saved me from a really bad headache.**

'**And?' I knew what she was asking, what I had seen. I didn't know if I should answer her or not, it seemed silly now, like I had dreamed the whole thing. But I shrugged and dove into the deep end.**

'**I think it might have something to do with your secret Bella.' I decided to tease her, I knew what I saw couldn't be related to the old myth, I didn't believe in myths. **

**Bella's head whipped up and she bored her golden eyes into mine. Her face was searching for any hint of a lie; she seemed to sag when she saw none.**

'**What did you see?' She asked again.**

_**Exactly what did you see?**_** I shivered but was able to stop myself from shouting this time. Bella's power seriously gave me the creeps.**

'**I saw two pictures. I saw one of you and me holding hands, we were friends or something. I remember that I was smiling, but you looked worried, like you knew something bad was going to happen, it didn't make sense till the next picture...' **

**I didn't want to go on. I was scared in case the myth became a reality, no matter how stupid it sounded. I mean look at me! I'm a damn physic for crying out loud! **

**Bella was looking really desperate, her eyes pleading me to go on. **

**But could I go on, I didn't know. I only knew that if I told Bella, I would have no choice but to tell Edward also. Did I really want to inflict that in him? Of course not. **

**But maybe I didn't have a choice anymore. The secret was eating away at me, threatening to unleash itself on anybody I talked to next. I had to tell Bella, because even though she **_**may**_** be a murdering mythical creature, she was also the one person besides Edward I felt safe with.**

'**The next picture was you and Edward, you had killed him. You sucked all the blood from him and the thing is I don't care how crazy this next question seems, but I can't help but ask you...'**

**I took the biggest breath possible and steadied myself for the reaction.**

'**Bella, are you...a **_**Vampire**_**?'**

**That's me for this chapter everybody! Hope this was a wee bit longer for you guys. **

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming! They really brighten up my day! : D especially when I've got two essays to write!**

**Any ideas for the next chapter?****If you send me them I'll put in as many as I can into the story. **

**Click he button below to tell me what you think!**

**Love you guys! **


	12. Chapter 12 More Visions

Chapter 12- More Visions

Hey everyone! I just wanted to so thank you soo much for all the reviews I got! It has really made my day! So here's another chapter for you guys who all reviewed!

Again, any ideas you have for this story just say it and ill print it! Oh and I'll even put your name up or any stories you want to be mentioned or stuff like that!

P.s I know I swap POV's a lot but I want you all to know what everyone is thinking at the time! I'm not trying to muddle you up ;)

Love all of you!

-Katie

**BPOV**

**This was **_**not **_**happening.**

**Alice Mason had guessed my secret in one week! She had had a vision of me killing Edward? Was I destined to lose my control for his blood?**

**Alice- even though had bravely asked whether or not I was a vampire- had turned a deep red from embarrassment, possibly because I was dumbfounded and she thought it was because I saw her as a raving lunatic.**

**I couldn't speak at that particular moment. For the first time since becoming immortal I was in shock, actual shock. My vision was blurred into a human's and my hearing went muffled. **

**And I hated it.**

**I felt helpless, I felt vulnerable, and I felt like a homeless freak could probably mug me if I were on a street at this second, it was a horrible feeling to have. My vision got smaller and smaller till it was blank. **

**Could vampires pass out? Surely not, I must just be in some major case of shock.**

**It felt like hours later when I felt an arm around my shoulders, and a voice asking me if I was okay. Alice's voice, of course.**

**I felt my hearing get better and sharper, along with my vision. I was able to look around me. Either the clock was fast or, the last period of the day had started without me realising.**

'**Bella? Look, I know it was a stupid thing to ask, I know that, but you can't blame me after my vision.'**

**I didn't blame her, Alice's vision had made me realise something, and I could not control my thirst for Edward. Soon, I was going to lose my sense of who I was and begin to drink from humans. It was unavoidable if I killed Edward. **

**I was going to have to leave again.**

**I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me and snapped my head to the side.**

**Alice was staring into space, her eyes were wide and miles away.**

**Into her vision**

**APOV**

**This vision didn't give me a long enough warning to prepare Bella.**

_**It was Edward. He was on the phone in the hall. I could tell he wasn't very happy, in fact he looked miserable.**_

'_**Okay, thanks for telling me Esme, I'll go tell Alice.'**_

_**I didn't know an Esme; she didn't go to our school, that was for sure.**_

_**I was sitting on the couch and looked up to him. **_

'_**I know Edward, I had a vision of this a few weeks ago, she's gone, I'm so sorry. I thought she would change her mind after what happened.'**_

_**It was excruciating, watching the two of them while I didn't know what was going on.**_

'_**Bella's gone! And you knew it would happen? Edward was so upset. I hadn't even seen this type of emptiness in his eyes when Mom died. I was horrible to look at.**_

'_**I was confused back then, I only had just found out that she was a vampire, she left to protect **_**you**_** Edward.'**_

_**Whoa! Back up a minute! I was right about Bella?**_

'_**Esme said that too.' Edward had slumped; he had stopped trying to be mad at me.**_

'_**Listen to Esme, she's like a second mother to us now, she knows us even better than James. And I know Bella, she'll be back. Soon, I promise she'll be back soon.'**_

_**I understood now. Bella had left and Edward had gotten so obsessed with her that he was heartbroken because of it. Poor little Eddie. He was in love with a girl he had only said a few words to. **_

'_**She loves you more than anything else Edward, Jasper hasn't seen her this happy for over a century. Don't worry; you're the love of her life, nobody else.'**_

**Suddenly I was back in the bathroom, and I was beyond surprised. I had seen myself say that Bella **_**loved **_**my brother. Not only that, but I seemed to be friends with the whole family, even Jasper Hale!**

**I only just realised that in this vision, Edward was still alive. This meant that Bella and Edward would fall in love, and then Bella would leave to protect him.**

**All because I told her that she was going to kill him.**

'**Bella! Don't leave! Please stay, I'll ask Jasper to look out for you, I promise I'll make sure nothing happens, you don't need to leave!'**

**Bella seemed to be thinking, really hard. She asked the obvious question.**

'**Did you see me leave? I have to Alice, to protect him, thank you for warning me beforehand.'**

**So it was true. Bella Swan, the secretive, beautiful girl that had everyone wanting to know more about, was a vampire. A killing monster.**

**And she was going to be my best friend. That was one vision that hadn't changed. It was hard to imagine me **_**not **_**being friends with Bella, she was thoughtful and kind. And I knew I would need her in my life.**

'**But he'll be miserable if you leave, you should see the way he looks at you, it's like he's hypnotised, like there's a force that's pulling him towards you. You can't leave him. Stay, just a little longer. I will get down on my knees if I have to Bella, don't think I won't.'**

**Bella let out a laugh, a small, shaky one, but a laugh nonetheless.**

'**I don't doubt you on that Alice.' She took a deep breath. 'Okay, I'll stay, but if things get out of control, I'm running for the nearest airport.'**

**I looked into Bella's eyes and saw she was being serious, deadly serious. If she thought she was going to lose it, Bella would leave.**

**Leaving Edward broken, with only me to help him back together. I would have my hands full trying to help both of them. Bella for her control and Edward for his adapting to having a vampire girlfriend.**

**Yes, I knew they weren't together yet. But they would be, I could see it in their eyes at lunch. They were-and call it corny- perfect for each other.**

**Bella **_**would **_**be strong enough. She had to be.**

**Either the teachers had decided to end the day early, or the time had gone by quickly without me knowing it. But for whatever the reason, the bell went for home time.**

'**I won't tell Edward yet. I'll keep him in the dark a little while longer. I know we'll be great friends' I promised Bella while tapping my head.**

**Bella looked up at me from under her eyelashes with a smile on her face.**

'**I wouldn't bet against you Alice, I'll see you tomorrow.'**

**Well, there it is!**

**I know the secret wasn't kept for very long, but I always feel tortured when I read fan fictions that take forever to let the secret get unleashed. So I wasn't going to do that.**

**Please review!**

**I'll update soon, promise!**

**Hope you like it! I might have gone on a bit I'm so sorry, not one of my best :S xx**


	13. Chapter 13 Stories told and Hidden

Chapter 13-Stories Told and Hidden

Hey y'all! Lol :P just wanted to say thanks for all my reviews! They really cheer me up after a day of English ;)

Sorry it's been so long! I had no idea that you got so many essays in 3rd year lol :P

Anyway here's chapter 13 I hope you guys like it :D tried to make it the longest :L

P.s again, if you want mentioned just ask even if you want to be a bad guy those are coming ;) just don't know when!

Love ya!

-Katie

**EPOV**

**I called a goodbye to Phoenix and jogged out to the car, James had bought both Alice and I a really old Chevy. I loved it but Alice looked like she wanted to redecorate completely, it was taking me a while to get used to having the old Alice back. It felt weird, but in a good way.**

**Alice was standing beside the car tapping her foot impatiently. I chuckle to myself and sped up towards her.**

'**Hey, sorry about that, Phoenix was asking if we wanted to go to La Push with the him and the others on Saturday. You never know, Jamie and Kayla could be there. I smiled at the end**

**I looked into the old truck and laughed as I remembered the day I got it. Jamie was an old friend from when we came here in the summer. She lived in La Push, a reservation that was a fifteen minute drive away. Jamie and I had been good friends when we were little, the best actually, she made me laugh, Alice became friends with her sister Kayla, but she was off to college to become a vet. I felt bad that Alice wouldn't have her around, but I knew that she got on with Jamie just as well.**

**Jamie couldn't come out much after her dad died when she was six, I never minded. I was stupid enough to ask to leave Forks before the funeral, we never got to say goodbye to them or their dad. Jamie hadn't heard from us, neither her from us, we never got their address before we left.**

**Jamie was good with cars, so she fixed up the old Chevy and dropped it off at the house. James invited them in so we got to catch up. She didn't go to Forks High, instead she went to the reservation school. Jamie was in the year below me, she was average height of a 16 year old, long dark brown hair that looked black, and eyes even darker. It was fun having her around for a few hours, easy. **

**I only hoped we could be best friends again.**

'**How you feeling?' I pressed Alice, her time was over.**

'**Great! You?' Alice was really perky, way too perky for someone who had just spent half the day in high school.**

**I chuckled and opened her door for her and she hopped in. She wasn't going to get away with this for much longer**

**BPOV**

**I flitted to the car where Rose was waiting. Jasper's car was already gone.**

'**What happened?' Rose looked scared.**

'**Tell you when we get home, it's not **_**that**_** bad, honest.' I assured her before opening her Mercedes Guardian. It was Carlisle's car really but he was letting me borrow it for a while.**

'**Okay, but you need to tell everyone, they'll want to help too. Remember, you're not alone in this.' She gave me a smile at the end to assure me they were all there for me.**

**I nodded so my voice wouldn't give me away. I was dreading telling my family that we had been discovered by a psychic, who just happened to be the sister of the boy who I most wanted to kill and drain.**

**The car ride home was fast and quick, mostly to Rose's 120mph driving, it was an indulgence, we all liked to go fast. **

**The house sounded quiet, but they were all in there, I could smell them. They were all in the living room sitting on the couch, waiting for me to come home.**

_**Tense much?**_

**Emmet boomed out laughter and Jasper did a quick smile at my attempt to lighten the mood. Esme and Carlisle stayed the same-rigid in their seats.**

**I pushed the door open and walked to the empty seat at the far edge of the room. I still couldn't think of an excuse to why we shouldn't leave Forks, of course I would tell them about Alice, that I couldn't avoid. The hard part was making sure they didn't panic and start packing; I knew Alice wouldn't tell, she had said she would only tell Edward when I was ready or until I told him myself.**

**Carlisle cleared his throat so I would look at him.**

'**Now Bella how was school today?'**

**APOV**

'**I can't believe you Alice! I gave you a week, you said one week!' Edward had not taken the news of me asking for a while longer very well. James had left to go to the store, we were alone in the house. Edward had started this fight fifteen minutes ago and he was nowhere close to calming down.**

'**I just need a few more days, can you actually not wait that long for me to prepare?' I was nearly in tears; Edward never got this angry, never at **_**me**_** at least.**

'**What can be so bad that you would hide it from me? I'm the only one who knows your gift, who else are you going to tell?' Edward was asking all the right questions-the one I can't answer.**

**I bite my lip and look away from him, unable to think of an excuse to calm him down or at least get him to actually believe me. I was the worst liar.**

'**Alice? What happened?' He was getting suspicious of me, not helped by the fact I refused to look him in the eye. My eyes flicker up to him and shake my head, hoping that was enough for him to let him know I'm fine and run up to my room, slamming the door behind me.**

**I plop down on my bed and let a few tears escape me but I wipe them away and decide to go for a shower to help calm me down from this state. The hot water loosens my back but doesn't help me in thinking up a story for Edward. I wished I had asked Bella for her number so I could ask her for help; I really needed it at that moment. I got out the shower, put on my pyjamas and put my hair in a towel turban before going to bed, I was exhausted.**

**I towel dried my hair and left it like that. I heard Edward's snoring in the next room and was happy that he was sleeping peacefully. I lay down on my bed and fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed, into my dreams.**

**BPOV**

'**Wow, nice one Bella!'**

**Emmet was the only one who wasn't shocked and gaping at me, paler than usual. And surprisingly I was mad at him for it.**

_**Seriously! I tell a human about us-a psychic human no less but still- and you say **_**'Nice one'?**

**I was letting the anger get the better of me, enabling me to even speak out loud. I was forced to use my talent on him, making it louder to express how angry I was.**

'**Sorry, just thought it was good of you to get a friend at that school, that's all.' Emmet held his hands up in surrender, convincing me to leave him alone.**

**I hadn't told them about the relation between Bella and Edward yet, that would send them over the edge. But I was prepared Rosalie later on tonight before she went out hunting with Emmet and Jasper.**

**My gift let me send messages to specific people, even if they are vampires. I looked at Jasper but spoke to Rose.**

_**Can you come over to my room later? I need talk to you, no Emmet allowed.**_

**I look in my peripheral vision and see Rose letting her head drop a few centimetres and back up again, secretly telling me yes. It was moments like this that made me wish other people could talk back to me with their mind. I sighed and went to my room.**

**I collapsed onto the black leather couch that that went with the room. I picked up a remote and pressed play for the CD player. The room filled up with the works of Debussy and I let it take me away into my own world.**

**EPOV**

**I regretted shouting at Alice horribly, but my frustration was still there eating away at me, I felt like tearing the room about to get rid of it. Instead I took a deep breath and made my way upstairs to apologise, but stopped in my tracks when I heard the water being turned on from Alice's en suite. I made a promise to say sorry later and stepped into my room. I sat down on my bed and waited for Alice, determined to ease my guilt and her sadness.**

**It was only at that moment I realised how little sleep I had had last night. I was starting to struggle to keep my eyes open but they won out in the end. I felt my head hit the pillow and let the sleep take me.**

**The last thing I remember was Alice stepping out of the shower, but I couldn't bring myself to get up.**

**That was the first night I dreamt of Bella Swan.**

**Yeah, I know, I stole the line SORRY! I love that line so it was hard for me NOT to put it in ;) **

**Hope this was good enough for the wait, I'll update a lot faster next time!**

**Please review it means a lot!**


	14. Chapter 14 Dreams

Chapter 14- Dreams

**Hi everyone!**

**I know I said I would update real fast, but then my English Teacher decided to give out another essay! Grrrrr...**

**Anyway just thought I would take this little note to do a shout out to my friend who has written a story called 'Twin Vamps' by vampire-lover-eternity1 :D She's doing really well for her first Fanfic so go check it out ;P**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Love ya ;)**

**-Katie**

**EPOV**

**The dream seemed normal at first, I was on the La Push beach with a snow white dog by my side, watching the waves roll up the sand. I was stroking the canine absentmindly, when I felt its hairs go on end, and its head snapped to the side. **

**I raised my eyebrows at the dog, but stood up to see what the matter was anyway. I walked further along the beach for a few metres, but I couldn't see anything apart from trees. The growls behind me suddenly got more loud and deep, I turned round to calm the poor animal down, but jumped back. **

**The dog had morphed into a huge, white she-wolf, her teeth were bared at the small forest and the growls were making her body shake. I froze where I was, too scared to see what was making the wolf so angry.**

**The animal leapt forward suddenly, making me jump a foot in the air. I put my hands over my head, waiting for the large teeth to sink into me, but instead I heard the wolf land softly on the sand a few yards in front of me, shielding me from the forest.**

**I squinted my eyes to try and see better, but it was no use. A sparkle from the forest appeared, making its way towards us. I had no idea what it could be but I was fascinated by it, my eyes couldn't seem to look away from it. **

**My eyes went wide as Bella Swan emerged from the trees and smiled at me, but the wolf seemed to get even angrier. It snapped its jaws at Bella, and I went to grab it, but stopped at the sound of more growling, but it wasn't coming from another wolf.**

**It was Bella.**

**He lips were drawn back and she was growling back at the wolf, her teeth shining white, showing her fangs.**

_**What!**_

**She had fangs! Fangs that looked ready to bite.**

**The wolf and Bella dived towards each other at the same time, both with teeth bared.**

'_**No!'**_** I yelled, but at that moment I had no idea who I was yelling for, Bella or the wolf.**

**The two figures struggled until there was a sudden yelp of pain and the wolf was thrown beside me. I looked down at the wolf in horror as the body became leaner as the blood drained from its neck. All the hair disappeared apart from long, black hair that sprouted from the head and I saw clothes appear on the body. I nearly gagged when the transformation was complete.**

'**Edward! Run!' Jamie looked at me with pleading in her dark eyes, eyes that two minutes ago had belonged to a wolf.**

**I looked back up at Bella but she was busy. She made her way to Jamie and but her mouth on her neck. Jamie screamed and writhed with pain, but I was frozen to where I was.**

**I watched as the colour disappeared completely from Jamie's face and her eyes finally went dead and staring. She was gone. I collapsed to my knees and said sorry until my voice went hoarse. I stole a glance at Bella, she was looking at Jamie horrified.**

'**I didn't mean to! I was out of control, please believe me.'**

**I shook my head at her and glared.**

'**Why were you 'out of control'?' I asked through my teeth.**

**She looked at me, her eyes were black.**

'**Because I wanted to kill you, not the girl.' Bella smiled, flashing her fangs before lunging for my throat. I felt to stabs of pain, and then fire. It was beyond any pain I had ever felt, I screamed out, wishing for death hoping that Bella would grant me it and stop the flames licking at my veins.**

**I shot from my bed, cold sweat all over me, my hand went instinctively to my neck, but I was fine. Scared senseless but fine.**

**I heard whimpering from Alice's room. Her nightmare was still happening.**

**APOV**

**I looked round and saw that I was in an empty cinema, all the lights still on, but nobody home.**

**I found a tub of popcorn on the counter and dug in, suddenly ravenous. The doors to one of the theatres opened and I walked in , too curious to stop myself. The room only had one seat, down at the front, facing a huge screen that was flickering like an old home movie.**

**As soon as I sat down the lights went out and the screen lit up.**

**The popcorn fell to the floor when a film of Bella came up, with me beside her. I caught on they were having an argument.**

'**No! You'll kill him, I want you to keep as far away from him as possible, you hear me Bella?' My face was flushed with anger but the eyes were full of worry.**

'**But I can't hurt him, not after what I realised last night...' She looked down at her feet and refused to look at me.**

'**So what did happen?' I asked impatiently, hands on my hips.**

'**Alice, I, I fell in love with him.'**

**My body froze, both in the real world and in the film. I knew then that this was the future, I was being shown my future.**

**The future me shook my head fiercely and began crying, refusing to accept it.**

'**But you'll hurt him, even if you don't want to. How can I let you be near him when I know you're feeling the urge to bite him every second?'**

**Bella looked away in to the distance and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose- reminded again of how much Edward and her were alike- and looked back steadily into my eyes.**

'**I guess you'll just have to trust me.' She said shrugging, knowing that what would happen next was up to me completely.**

**The future me gaped at Bella and raised an eyebrow, thinking about all the options she had.**

'**Yeah, okay.' I nodded with a weak smile on my face.**

**Bella beamed at me and hugged me fiercely. She was making sounds like crying, but no tears escaped her eyes.**

_**That's because vampires can't cry. **_**Said a voice in my head, I didn't know where it came from. Then a feeling of happiness going through me with bits of worry wrapped around it. I saw a similar emotion on the future me's face. I could feel everything she was feeling now.**

**Bella looked at me with a spark in her eyes that I had never seen before. 'Thank you Alice, I promise not to hurt Edward...physically or emotionally.' She added, letting me know she wasn't going to dump him anytime soon, like her brother would have.**

**I got into Bella's car and she sped off to the Cullen house.**

**I felt dizzy when the screen started to fast forward suddenly, all the emotions the future Alice was feeling sped through me. Sadness and anger were there, along with worry and despair. But it was squashed by all the happiness I felt, after a few minutes I even felt love inside me, and not the brotherly kind. **

**I smiled at the fact that I was going to fall in love soon, and by the emotions that flowed through me after love first appeared, it was clear that it was a very special guy.**

**Suddenly the screen stopped and it showed me and Bella, I didn't look that much older, but I knew time had passed. I was talking to her in the Cullen's house, and it felt normal and like home. I obviously enjoyed Bella's company. **

'**Are you sure you want this Bella? It will take a while for control to come to you.' **

**But the future me wasn't listening, I was frantically looking around the room.**

'**I've been here in this situation before, a long time ago...'**

**Suddenly she looked straight at me. The **_**real**_** me. **

'**That dream I told you about, I saw this. So you know how it will end, better to get it over with.' I said to Bella, smiling wickedly**

**Bella laughed and grabbed my arm and shouted out.**

'**Carlisle! Bella's sure!' **

**The emotions within me were ecstatic, the feeling of love grew, but I couldn't get a fix on who the guy was from my future. **_**Damn.**_

**The screen fast-forwarded again and I felt fire. It burned and I actually screamed in the cinema. It lasted for a few minutes, meaning it was going to go on for a hell of a lot longer when it actually happened. My emotions turned to delight and wonder, but I only felt fear for what was to come. I had **_**wanted **_**that pain, I had embraced it.**

**The screen went on for a while longer, then stopped, but the camera was no longer steady, it was a home video from the future.**

**I looked in to lens and said to the camera person 'Is it on?', followed by a man laughing. 'Yes Alice, now say hello to the past and convince her to trust Bella already!'**

_**Jasper.**_** Bile rose in my throat. How could I be outside on my own with him? I looked into my eyes and say a glint in them. I felt even more confused.**

'**Okay, fine!' I said sticking my tongue out-causing Jasper to laugh again- and looked at me again**

'**Hi me! I know you felt some pain earlier, but trust me it was worth it, I've never been happier!' So, future me had seen this tape before, she knew exactly what to say next.**

'**Alice? What are you doing out here with that old recorder?' Bella's voice asked from out the shot.**

'**Come here Bella, say hi to dream me!' I jumped up and down with a huge smile on my face, pointing to the camera.**

**Bella appeared beside me and smiled into the camera and waved, she probably felt stupid doing it, but she kept the smile on her face.**

'**Thanks for trusting me Allie, Edward's fine, more than fine actually...should we?' she turned to Alice, who nodded vigorously.**

**Bella disappeared from the screen and Alice spoke to me privately. 'This is gonna be a shock, I never saw it in my dream to be honest, but I'm going to change the future, hopefully not changing the past in the process.' She smiled.**

**The future me glanced up and beamed, waving someone over. I gasped in my seat and leaned forward in my seat.**

**Edward appeared in the picture, holding hands with Bella. He looked happy, happiest I had ever seen him in his life. I felt an answering smile stretch across my face.**

**I looked over at Alice, surprised to see worry in her eyes, like everything around her would disappear. She glanced at Bell and Edward's entwined hands, and I did the same.**

**They fit together perfectly, like a jigsaw piece, they even had the same skin colouring.**

**My own brain had a flashback to the bathroom with Bella. I had looked at her skin and saw it had been deathly white, it had made me look like I had just come from a spray tan.**

**The jolt that went through me blasted me back to the future. Bella and Edward still had their hands together. I fearfully looked into Edward's eyes.**

**They were golden, like Bella's. But with a slight shade of red through them.**

**Edward was a vampire.**_** How could I have let this happen**_**. I shot a panicked look at the future me and gaped.**

**I had the same eyes, skin, everything as Bella. The pain I had felt had been the transformation from human to vampire.**

**I groped for the arms of the chairs and rocked myself. I was soon to become an immortal, and in the near future. And I was afraid of it, I didn't want to become one of them.**

**Suddenly I didn't trust Bella as much.**

'_**NO!**_**' Future Alice screamed, but it was too late, the screen was fading. The vampires looked shocked, and sadness filled their eyes. Alice cried dry sobs, and I felt a last wave of sadness sweep through me before I felt the loss of belonging flow from me. The one thing the Alice had that I didn't was that feeling, I had never felt like I had belonged, but that feeling was strong inside me.**

**Before I could take my old thought back and trust Bella fully, a new picture came up on the screen.**

**It was a future me as well, at around the same time the last moment in the other scene had been stopped, since I definitely looked older here, maybe a few years older. I was in Dad's kitchen, but it looked like I was alone in the house.**

**The other me looked around her, then at the screen.**

**The emotions in her eyes washed through me, it was all sadness, grief and pain. There was no love, no sense of belonging. That was gone forever.**

**Alice started crying, deep sobs.**

'**Please trust her, you don't want this, believe me! Edward's gone, so is Charlie. I'm all alone in the world Alice, don't do this to yourself.' Or you won't live much longer than I am today. Goodbye'**

**Alice glanced behind her and pushed her chair back, making her way to a drawer and pulled it open slowly.**

**I saw the beginning of a gun before I started screaming.**

**I thrashed about but I couldn't seem to run, I scrunched my eyes tight shut and screamed and screamed, constantly until I felt warm hands shaking me.**

'**Alice! Are you okay, what's wrong? What did you see?' Edward's terrified face was inches away from mine, sweat on his forehead.**

**I shook my head, refusing to even try and remember the dream, and pulled Edward tightly to me and held him there, too scared to let go. He smoothed my hair down and cooed me, saying everything was going to be okay.**

**But he didn't know what I did. Become a vampire, or die alone.**

**I knew that tomorrow I was going to talk to Bella, in the car lot.**

**Sealing my fate.**

**Ta da! I am exaughsted after that! This took me weeks to write, all the ideas building up over time. I'm really sorry it took so long and also sorry if you don't think this chapter makes any sense :S I tried my best and I'm glad this chapter is the longest so far :D**

**Please review! XD**


	15. Chapter 15 Powers

Chapter 15-Powers

**APOV**

**I kept to myself as I made my way to first period, head ducked and all. I had tried to act normal at breakfast, and James had seemed fooled, but of course Edward had noticed my unease. Sometimes having a twin was really annoying.**

_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go_

_It's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took..._

'**Hello?' I answered my phone quickly, concious of the stares I was receiving.**

_**Sheesh! Remind me to never play Slipknot in this place**_

**Yes, I love bands like **_**Paramore, My Chemical Romance, Slipknot, **_**etc. But so did hundreds of people at my old school. It was likely in Pheonix that you went down a hallway and heard some **_**Biffi Clyro**_** blaring from someone's IPod.**

**Obviously, people from this school still had **_**Bieber Fever**_**-insert shiver of disgust here-and didn't like rock so much. I shook my head, rolled my eyes, and listened for a reply from my phone.**

'_Hey Alice! I haven't seen you since this morning, you feeling okay?' _

**I groaned internally at Edward's concern, it's not every day I didn't like how caring he was.**

'**I'm fine Edward, now just go to art and create the next Mona Lisa okay?' But I snapped the phone shut before he could answer. I smiled at how quickly my sarcasm and jokes were returning to me, but then groaned as I entered my class. **

**The girl who had insulted me on my first day sat in the chair behind me, not the best place for me to choose. Jessica Stanley was wearing another horrendous outfit that even cat woman would look like a slut in. It included a blood red leather corset that needed pulling up every few seconds-she has obviously bought one a few sizes too small- and leopard print leggings that honest to god made me feel queasy.**

**I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat and sat down while Jessica was busy flicking her fake blonde extensions around. The boys kept their eyes on her chest, oblivious to her terrible attempt at flirting. I kept my eyes averted from her, took out my notebook and pen and starting doodling. **

**This morning I had decided to fight the decision that was shown in the dream, and had put on a completely different outfit than the one I had seen in the vision. I just wasn't ready yet, it was way too much pressure for one person.**

**My train of thought went to Bella. I hadn't seen her so far today, but I knew she was at school since it wasn't sunny outside. I thought of her and Edward as a couple and had to admit they did seem good together. They hadn't really talked but it was just the way they looked at each other that I could tell how much they belonged with each other.**

**I thought of Bella more as I waited for the teacher, thinking of all the things I knew about her.**

'_I hope Rosalie's not angry with me, it's not my fault that Edward's sister just happens to be phsycic, I'm just unlucky that's all.'_

**I leapt out of my seat with shock and glanced around me. Of course there were stares from my fellow students, but I couldn't really help that Bella's voice had suddenly popped into my head. I decided to investigate, picked up my bag and walked out my class, ignoring the glares I felt boring through me.**

**I stopped at the girl's bathroom, took a few deep breaths and thought over what had just happened. I had heard Bella's voice while I thought of her...**

**A theory came into my head and I thought I would try it out. I closed my eyes and pictured Bella in my head, her long hair and golden eyes. I concentrated on it until I heard a voice.**

'_I wish I didn't have to learn this all over again, I've learned it around 15 times already.'_

**Bella's voice whispered through my mind but I didn't jump this time, I stayed focused. Suddenly I was in advanced physics sitting on my own at a desk.**

'_Wow Bella's smart, who would of guessed?' _**I joked to myself**

**I felt Bella's body twitch when I began talking and she looked around her to see if anybody had noticed, they were all practically asleep at their desks.**

'_Alice?' _**She asked, as if she thought she was going mad.**

'_Umm, can we talk in the bathroom? This is kinda freaking me out.' _**I told her.**

'_Yeah, sure.' _**Bella even nodded as if I was standing in front of her, this earned a few confused glances from the other geniouses. She just sighed and put her hand up.**

**I pulled myself out her mind and back to the bathroom, physics wasn't very far from the bathroom I was in so it wasn't long till Bella came racing through the door at inhuman speed.**

'**So that's what it feels like? Weird!' Bella's face was half shocked and half joking.**

**I ignored her and concentrated, it was much easier when she was standing right in front of me.**

'_...can't believe she's like me! I've been the only one for so long.'_

'**How am I like you? What am I?' I asked hysterically. It was bad enough I saw the future, the last thing I needed was another strange power.**

**Bella's face looked at me with pity and understanding, I was like her. I could send thoughts, and even read them if I tried. **

'**Alice, maybe it's only me you can do it with. Try it with someone else um...try Jasper! He's used to it.' Bella tried to smile encouragingly but my feeling of dread stayed.**

**I already hated not being a normal person, now I find out I have another 'gift'. It was a lot to take in. I did my best to center myself and nodded to Bella.**

**I turned my thoughts to Jasper. I pictured his dark black eyes and honey blonde hair. I concentrated hard on the picture and soon found myself in an algebra class.**

'_Need to break it off with Suzie, she's being too clingy. I can't stand girls who aren't independant.'_

**I sighed **_**'Jerk' **_**I whispered, hoping there would be no reaction.**

**Jasper didn't do a very good job at hiding his shock, in fact he shot from his desk and ran out the room.**

'_**Did you have to just run out? Couldn't you ask to be excused? Anyway can you come to the girls bathroom, right now?'**_

**I left Jasper's mind and nodded miserably to Bella. She sighed and pulled me into a gentle hug, interrupted abruptly when Jasper burst through the door.**

**What the hell was that! Bella, what did you **_**do?**_**' Jasper looked scared and livid, not the best combinations I could have hoped for.**

**Bella looked at me and sent a message to me. **_Are you going to tell him or do we tell him it was a fluke?_

**I shook my head, refusing to send a message back to her. I faced Jasper and took a deep breath.**

'**Bella didn't do anything. I have the power to send messages to people's brains like her, and I can read them too if I concentrate. But I don't know why the power is starting just now and I don't know why I never noticed I had it before.'**

**Jasper's face grew angrier then. He glared at Bella. 'You told her?' He spat.**

**Bella squared her shoulders to face him, but I jumped in before she could open her mouth.**

'**I guessed Jasper, not only do I have this power but I am also physcic. I saw a vision of Bella and...'**

**I glanced at Bella as I remembered the vision of her ripping Edward's throat out, but it only lasted a few seconds before I moved back to Jasper. 'And I confronted her about it, revealing her secret in the process, and yours.'**

**Jasper turned his glare to me and balled his hands into fists. I looked into his now golden eyes and glared back. Then something happened.**

**My anger for him seemed to fade while I looked into his eyes, and I saw his own face relax. I could tell we were both showing expressions of shock when our anger disappeared and left us confused.**

**I refused to feel this way, so I concentrated on Jasper's face until I could hear his thoughts.**

'_So green, like a beautiful forest..._**'**

**I snapped out of his mind and looked panickely at Bella, she was looking at me and Jasper in turn. She had seen the change in our expressions and was trying to figure it out. I didn't want to look at Jasper again and tried to read Bella instead.**

'_If it was anyone but Jasper, I would be happy about this, but he's hurt so many people before. I can't let that happen to Alice.'_

'**Excuse me, what! Why are you thinking that Bella? I couldn't, I mean...how could I?'**

**Bella looked at me and shrugged. She motioned to Jasper and we launched into a mind conversation.**

'_The thing I just saw wasn't something I expected, your expressions were softening and for just half a second I saw something in Jasper's eye that I have never seen before_**. **_Alice, did you see me and Edward in the cafeteria the other day?'_

**I nodded and suddenly I could see her point. The way Bella and Edward had looked at each other made them look like soul mates, all they had to do was take the first step.**

**Bella had seen the same thing happen between me...and **_**Jasper Hale**_**? I refused to accept it, I couldn't think of the possibility. My dream last night had shown that I was defianetely comfortable around him, but I hadn't thought for a second it could have been anything other than friendship. **

'_**Bella, I can't. He is just too uncaring, how can I ever care for him if the only person he cares for is himself?' **_**I shook my head and walked out the bathroom and all the way to my car in the parking lot. I felt someone behind me and I span round, to see Edward standing there surveying me. I felt my anger return and let it out.**

'**What the hell Edward! You can't sneak up behind me like that, I thought you were...' I would have said 'Jasper' but I really didn't want to tell Edward what just happened there. **

**Edward looked hurt, but I knew he would be over it soon enough. **

'**I'm worried about you Alice, I heard you walked out of class and I went looking for you. I saw you walk out the doors so of course I followed.' Edward felt the need to explain himself, but I knew him well enough to have already known how worried he was.**

**I couldn't keep it from him much longer so I made a deal with myself. If I could read his mind right now and send a thought to him, I would tell him. If not, I would wait a little longer.**

**I looked into his eyes, they were so much like mine. So green, like a tree in the bright sun. I jolted as I thought of Jasper's thought earlier but I put it at the back of my mind.**

**I stood there for a while and stared into his eyes in silience, but nothing came. I gave up after Edward shook his head at me and smiled at him.**

'**Sorry, wanted to see if I could read your mind.' I joked. I knew Edward wouldn't take me seriously, when we were younger we always used to pretend we could read each others thoughts.**

**Edward chuckled and opened the door for me.**

'**Well I'm thinking we should take the rest of the day off, would about you?'**

**I giggled at him and hopped into the car. 'Thought you'd never ask Eddie' **

'**I told you **_**not **_**to ca-' I shut the door in his annoyed face and laughed at his fake shock.**

**I realised that if it were not for Edward, I probably wouldn't be able to go through all this. But his kindness and humour helped me get through the days, one at a time.**

**And I never wanted to lose him.**

Yes, I know I took a very long time to write this but it would have been a lot longer if it wasn't for NeeNee246 so thank her that this chapter actually came up :D thanks so much!

Please review and remember I love you all

-Katie xxx


End file.
